The Outstreched Shadow
by AureaAraniel
Summary: Just a short Legolas story takes place when hes younger, chapter 3 up!
1. Just a walk in the ehh forest

Disclaimer: (also used for future chapters) I'm not Tolkien. These aren't all my characters. Please don't sue me, I'm poor.

P.S. This story unlike MOST of my other stories is not a romantic one. This was also my first story I wrote I just came into a writers block so I was hoping to get some ideas to finish it! (Im up to chapter 4 or 5)

P.S.S. This story summery will most likely change when in get farther into the story.

**Whispers in the Winds Bend**

**Chapter 1**

**Just a walk in then ehh . . . forest**

He gazed off into the distance just above the horizon of the dark sleepless sea. The wind gently brushed his long golden blonde hair, that he had pulled back behind his pointed ear, back into his face. However he was so focused on the sun rise he didn't seem to notice, or he simply did not care. He didn't seem to care much about anything anymore, and with that a tear fell from his bright blue eyes. He tried to hold back anymore that he felt were coming. His sorrow overcame him and he felt himself breakdown.

"Legolas" a deep voice called out and rang through the dense wood. A tall elf appeared from behind an old whimlick tree. He was glancing around and seemed to be looking for something. He shouted again this time a bit louder "Legol-."

"Here I am Father" replied a small voice as a young elf crawled out from under a dying brush plant. He had bright sapphire eyes that were noticeable against his pale skin. His golden blonde hair hung by his shoulder and was separated into two parts. The two pulled into an elvish fish- bone braid and the rest was neatly tucked behind he pointed ears. He wore a emerald green tunic with a fancy decorated border that was now barely visible with the dirt covering it.

The older elf smiled down at his son with a gentle face. He questioned him "My son, what are you doing out so late, you know it is forbidden for you to leave the palace grounds after dark."

"Yes, I know im sorry, father. It was just that we were having so much fun we didn't notice that it was getting dark." The young elf replied to his father trying not to met his eyes.

"We?" Legolas's father wondered out loud, only to have his question answered by two heads that peeped out under the same bush that Legolas was hiding moments before. They looked the same as Legolas. They had the same long blonde hair that was also braided and pulled behind their pointed ears. The only difference was their hazel eye which blended with the dying brush. "I might have known." He said with a chuckle. With this the two boys climbed out, their faces grinning. They ran over and stood on either side of Legolas who was now joining them with a smile.

"Come on you two lets get you home. You can play with Legolas tomorrow afternoon." complied Legolas's father making eye contact with both of the boys. Since he was King Thranduil of Mirkwood he knew all of his citizens and thus knowing where they lived. Making their way up the path they came to a large stone wall. King Thranduil walked up to the stone wall where the path ended and ran his hand in the shape of an arch. The stones melted away to form an archway. King Thranduil. looked back at the boys and motioned for them to come on through. Legolas followed his friends through the archway looking up at his father as he passed. King Thranduil looked down at his son and with a pat Legolas proceeded through the archway followed by his father. The archway quickly crumbled back up to form a solid wall again, by the time Legolas looked back after they were safely through.

"Stay close, any part of Mirkwood is not safe, especially at night," King Thranduil said in a hush tone. Legolas was the only one who seemed to notice his fathers eyes scanning the area as they walked. At the time he thought nothing of it and didn't bother to ask, which he later realized was a mistake.


	2. Those Ferrets

**Chapter 2**

**Those Ferrets**

Once Klernus and Dritsus were safely home, they headed back towards the palace. Legolas had to drag himself up the marble staircase and nearly made it to his bedroom door when his eyes watered from sleepiness. He made his way over to his bed and fell instantly into a deep dreamful sleep once his head hit the pillow. For he was exhausted from his long day of play with his two friends.

He dreamed he was in the middle of Mirkwood forest. He heard something behind him only to turn around to hind it was gone, and hear it behind him again. His eyes were darting at each sound trying to spot it. There was something out there, something that was lurking out behind the tress in the shadows. Something that was full of evil. It was something that didn't want to be seen. It spoke to him in a dry and raspy voice. " I see you Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I am _always_ watching, my eyes are _everywhere_. I am always right behind you and yet I am two steps ahead." He could almost hear the rattling voice behind him and felt the warm slow breath on his bear neck. The voice began to drift away. "I see you, you cannot hide from me for I have eyes everywhere, I will find you , I know where you are..." It drifted off leaving Legolas alone in the dark. He woke himself. up. He was breathing heavily and shaking madly. He was covered with droplets of sweat. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream" he told himself, but in his hear he knew this was something more. He felt a cool breeze blow against his face and he shivered when it gently touched his tipped ear. He looked for the source of the air. He notice that the window above his bed had blown open. He reached up and had to push it closed since the wind had picked up almost as if it tried to keep him from closing it, but he finally succeeded.

He rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to gather warmth again. He leaned back against his bed headboard and closed his eyes and not meaning to fall asleep. But he fell into a dreamless sleep anyway.

He felt the sun warm up his eyelids as if trying to wake him. He rolled over to his side and draped his arm across his face trying to close out the sunlight. Now being half awake he began to notice every sound and even the slightest movement. Outside his window he heard the birds chirping wildly unlike their usual sweet melody. He began to wonder and was about to pull himself out of bed when he felt two small and furry things crawl under his arms and began to nuzzle his face trying to move his arm. He pulled it away smiling looking up at him curiously as if asking him what he was still doing in bed at this hour.

Legolas simply replied "Alright, alright Im up," finishing the sentence with a yawn. He pulled his feet over to the edge of the bed and sat up. The black ferret crawled up his arm and rested on his shoulder tried from a long night of prowling. Legolas noticing this asked the critter "Tired?" The ferret just looked up at him with a look in his eyes saying "YES!" The other grayish brown ferret jumped down off the bed and ran over to the door. It looked back at Legolas as if asking "Are you coming?" Legolas rolled his eyes at the same time he stood up. He felt the ferret on his shoulder dig its claws in trying to keep its balance and stay on. He took his right hand and crossed his chest to pet the ferrets head to comfort it. He felt the ferret began to relax and withdraw its claws from his skin. He drew his attention back to the other ferret with seem to be waiting impatiently. He walked over and followed the ferret though the doorway.

The grey ferret jumped down every other step of the marble staircase with the elf hot on his tail. Once it reached the bottom of the stairs it took a glance behind him which Legolas took an advantage of and passed the ferret and took off down a narrow hall. When they reached a large double door they slowed down and came to a stop. The grey ferret had to use his back feet to back pedal to keep him from sliding into the back of the elf's heels. Legolas bent down and picked up his furry friend and the other crawled down from his should so that Legolas was cradling them both in his arms.

Using his back Legolas pushed open the swing door to behold a large noisy kitchen. Cooks and servants were busily preparing the meals for the day by chopping, stirring, and mixing. The Kitchen was packed with people that no one noticed the young prince weave his way thought and grab a small hand full of vegetables and sneak out unnoticed thought the back door.

He bent down and the two very excited ferrets jumped out of his arms. He lied out the stolen, or as Legolas would like to put it "borrowed", food in front of them. They immediately jumped on the food and took surprisingly big chunks out of the carrots and celery considering the size of them.

"Enjoy," Legolas said in an almost whisper. Stepping back he turned around and headed back into the palace. Unknown that he was indeed being watched, by a dark figure with an evil grin.


	3. Phoenix Red

**Chapter 3**

**Pheniox Red**

Legolas quietly crept into a large dinning room near the center of the palace. He tried not to make a sound or be noticed by his father. He slowly made his way over to the dinning table and took his seat next to his older brother who sat next to their father. He saw his brother, Kalendus, give him a curious glance but he just ignored it not wanting to start a conversation with him. Legolas then began to help himself with the platters of food on the table when he felt the presence of someone's stare. He looked around to see who was starring at him when he met his fathers eyes. They were starring at him from just above a paper that his father was reading. One of his eyebrows was up higher then the other one as if asking his son without words "And where were you?"

"I woke up late . . . . I'm sorry," said Legolas trying to not met his fathers questioning eyes to give the impression of innocence. His father closed his eyes, as if he was asking for some kind of mercy for his sanity, and then he slowly shook his head while lowering it at the same time so that when they opened they would be back on the document he was reading.

Legolas gave himself an internal sigh of relief that no one else but him could notice. He leaned over to his brother and whispered so that only they could hear, even from elvish ear, "Don't even ask!" and began to reach for his knife when he barely hear Kal respond under his breath "Wasn't going to." Legolas smiled to himself and began to cut his lambas bread.

After breakfast Legolas made his way back to were he left his furry little friends. He found, not surprisingly, that they were not there knowing that they were wreaking _havoc_ somewhere in the palace when he heard his name being yelled somewhere deep inside. He knew who ever it was, was very angry for their voice to penetrate the thick walls of the palace. _'Oh no_' he thought. _'Foolish. Idiot. Now you two have done it,' _he said with the sound of annoyance in his thought, and with that he turned around and ran to the nearest door to the palace.

He could hear his father yelling for him all the way up the stairs. He got to his fathers chamber and yanked open the door, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. The floor was covered with feathers that looked like they had come from very nice expensive pillows, that were specially shipped in, pillows that he knew were his father's favorite. His father was standing next to his bed, which also looked to be torn open making a nice comfy home for two small ferrets. The rest of the feathers that weren't on the floor were lightly falling creating a snow-like theme. King Thranduil was looking so furious that if he wasn't an elf, Legolas thought he might have a heart attack. His face was getting redder with each passing minute and holding the two small ferrets under their front paws. The ferrets looked as thought they weren't enjoying being held at all since they were frantically struggling and trying to get out of the hands that held them, hissing at their captor every now and then.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Legolas, to get rid of these wretched creatures!" exclaimed King Thranduil, shaking the ferrets slightly, to their dismay.

"I know father . . . . Im sorry" replying Legolas trying to seem innocent again while thinking of something to say to keep him from getting into any more trouble. "I tried to get rid of them, honest, but we've grown attached." Reaching out and letting the ferrets jump joyfully into his arms. "I just couldn't let them go" trying to make himself look teary eyed.

"You can and you will, I want them gone by tonight, understand" Trying to keep himself from falling for his youngest son's fake tears even after what his "pets" had done.

"Yes sir" replied Legolas with a sniff, letting his head hang down as a sign of defeat. "Come on you guys lets go," he stated to the two ferrets, and slumped out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. The ferrets were only to happy to oblige, eager to get away from the angry elf. "Man he didn't fall for it this time." He said softly to the ferrets that lay in his arms, who were now peering back up at him. He continued talking to them as he made his way down the long hall to his chamber. "It used to be so easy to get him to let me keep you–" He had bumped into his older brother causing legolas to fall from this unexpected meeting. He felt the ferrets dig their claws in thought his tunic to his skin, it hurt but not enough to cause him to wince. He looked up to find who he literally ran into, only to see his brother looking down at him laughing.

"Walk much?" Kalendus asked his younger brother with a smile. He bent over to help Legolas up since he couldn't do it himself because his hands were full. The ferrets were hissing at Kalendus as he tried to help legolas. He drew his hand back quickly as one tried to bit him. Legolas muttered some words softly that seemed to calm the ferrets to the point of where they closed their eyes to listen. Kalendus finished helping up Legolas and made a quick face at the ferret that tried to bit him. Legolas saw the end of his brothers actions and thought he was making fun of him.

"I can walk fine! Thank you very much!" replied legolas with a stern face. He quickly stuck out his tongue at his brother to get him back for his childish actions that he took part in. Kalendus looked confused for a second then realized why he did it and laughed again for his younger brothers slowness at the joke. Kalendus to one last look at the ferrets and mumbled. "Bloody creatures." He ruffled Legolas' hair as he passed on his way back down the hall. Legolas turned around and glared at time. His eyes went from a sky blue to a phoenix red, although this was unknown to him that they did this. He gasped as he felt a sharp headache pain and then the sudden feeling of light headedness. Then as quickly as it had come it was gone. He shook his head slightly trying to get rid of the feeling. Even though it had already gone, the thought of it still remained, and that is what he wanted to get rid of. He began to head back to his room wondering what had just happened.


End file.
